


Protection Squad

by Scotty6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, may parker is my mom, tony stark is my erratic uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotty6/pseuds/Scotty6
Summary: A little diddle about a young trans boy and his supportive parental figures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trans myself so hopefully this is personal enough for all of two of you who are going to read this. I made a lot of this like how I wish it happened in my own life so I'm sorry for vomiting my emotions onto you. I really hope you like it but I really wrote this for me so if you have any nasty comments just keep them to yourself lmao.

Peter suspected that it was getting his powers that made him trans somehow. The realization that he was a boy and then the being able to climb up walls thing happened at almost the same time so that seemed logical. Even though there's that piece of evidence, Peter never really felt right in his body to begin with. Maybe it was just how puberty was but he always felt disconnected from his body, like it was never really his to begin with.    
  
When he worked up the courage to tell May and stuttered bashfully through his confession, the first thing she said was, "Well I guess that means we have some shopping to do. I like the name Peter more than Lily anyway. It suits you." He was so relieved that he actually started crying and May brought him into a hug that would've hurt if he wasn't biologically enhanced. "I love you, Peter. That will never, ever change. I promise you."   
  
He liked wearing skirts and dresses -- because he enjoyed feeling attractive and who the fuck's to say that a trans boy can't wear a dress -- but the lean muscles and the broader shoulders he didn't have six months ago made him feel silly to keep wearing them. May took a day off for the first time in a long time and took him shopping with the little extra money they had. They walked through Queens the whole afternoon and talked about how gender is just a social construct that tries to divide the entire world into two sides. They ended the day with slurpees like they used to when Peter was little and Ben was still around. Cherry and coke for May and blue raspberry for Peter. That day was the most perfect day Peter Parker has ever had.   
  
Almost a week later, Peter was sat in front of the mirror in their bathroom. Most of his hair was now on the floor. "Oh my gosh, Aunt May it looks so good thank you!" Peter ran his hand through his newly cut hair while May stood back to admire her work. His hair used to be halfway down his back but now sat curly near his ears.    
  
"Only the best for my favorite nephew." Peter couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face.    
  
"I'm your only nephew." He laughed and poked her side with his elbow.   
  
"That's why you're my favorite. Clean this up for me? I'm gonna get started on dinner." She put the scissors back in the drawer, kissed his head dramatically, and scooched out of the cramped bathroom that they shared. After putting all the discarded hair in the trash, he sat and played with his hair for almost an hour after, making faces in the dirty mirror. He was so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May slipping up, geeks being geeks, and Michelle being a good friend.

The first day back at school was sure to be fun. The only people he came out to were Ned and Michelle but that was mostly because he didn’t have many other friends. Ned was supportive and asked about a billion questions resembling but not limited to, "Are you gonna cut your boobs off?". Michelle on the other hand acted like she didn't give a shit but Peter could tell that she was happy that he trusted her enough to tell her. She even smiled, it happened for approximately half of a second but it was still a smile.

He knew Flash was gonna be an asshole but when does he ever miss the opportunity to be a complete douche. Other than him, Peter didn't think he was going to have any other problems but that didn't stop him from being a nervous wreck. He got ready like normal, skipping last year’s makeup but wore a long sleeved t-shirt so he could hide his webbing under the sleeve. He was standing in the bathroom, fixing his hair in the mirror when May poked her head in.

“You look pretty, Lil.” She looked proud for a moment before she saw the look in Peter’s face. He looked lost somewhere and May stumbled on her words. “Oh. Oh, honey I didn’t mean it. Handsome, you look handsome, Peter.” She rubbed his shoulder and smiled sadly at him. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay May. I know you’re getting used to it.” Even though he meant it, he still sounded sad. May kissed his head and smoothed his hair down before leaving the bathroom. He frowned at his reflection. May was supposed to be the one who would never say something like that but it wasn’t fair to expect her not to slip up from time to time. He’d been Lily Parker for the first fifteen years of his life, how was May supposed to be perfect every time after a month? _She didn’t mean it._ He thought. _You’re still Peter._

He checked the time and found that if he didn’t haul ass he was gonna be late. Peter switched off the light to the bathroom and ran through their apartment. May was in the kitchen so he slung a web to grab his hoodie off of the couch across the room. He had his sweatshirt on in a split second and was pulling on his shoes as he closed the door.

Peter made it down the stairs of their apartment building and down the block just as the bus pulled up. He plopped down next to Ned who had taken the second seat from the front.

“Hey Petey.” Ned said with a smile.

“Ew, gross! Don’t call me Petey.”

“Hey! I was just trying it out; don’t get snippy. Did you listen to the new Higher Ground podcast?”

“Yeah, I was laughing my ass off.”

“Me too.” Ned took out his earbuds so they could listen to it together on the bus ride to school. They got weird looks from the other kids for laughing so loud at seven in the morning but they didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ned and Peter being besties sue me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad is here.

The first week of Sophomore year was a damn nightmare. Peter had to awkwardly come out to every one of his teachers and even his guidance counselor. His math teacher, a balding, older white man, still calls him Lily even though Ned has corrected him more times than he can count. He was expecting his guidance counselor to give him a pamphlet on his blossoming body or something but instead, she just gave him a form for May to sign stating that the school could put his name as ‘Peter’ in the yearbook. Once that was over, it was practically smooth sailing. No one in his school really noticed him enough to question him anyway, except for his one and a half friends, Flash, and the rest of the decathlon team. Being an insignificant sophomore in a huge school can be a blessing most times.  
  
Flash would call him Penis Parker to get a good laugh out of the people who could tolerate him but Peter surprisingly liked the nickname. Eventually, he started calling himself Penis Parker which in turn made it not fun for Flash to do it anymore. “Young Penis” (Peter’s rap name), was more comfortable than ever with his new haircut and clothes but that didn’t stop the dysphoria. Peter and May didn’t have enough money to get Peter a binder even though they both worked for hours every single day. Peter would usually wear two extremely tight sports bras under his shirts but it was starting to toll on him. When he would swing between buildings for hours above the city he would have to stop, double over, and gasp for breath for a few good minutes before slinging himself to another building to look for trouble. He would go to school for eight hours a day — sometimes ten if he had decathlon stuff after school, go to work at Valentino’s for at least six hours, and then fight assholes in the city after May passes out for another four hours. All that while wearing what feels like a boa constrictor around his chest. Sometimes Peter just wants to rest but if he rests he fails his classes, they can’t pay rent, and people get hurt so in Peter’s brain he has no say in the matter.  
  
The morning announcements were starting up as kids scurried into their classrooms. Peter sat in the back of his English class with his head down on his desk, resting until his teacher woke him up or it was time to leave. He’d get the notes from someone later. Before he fully passed out, he let out a tiny, wheezy breath and slid his hand up his shirt to pull the sports bras away from his chest. He took a few deep breaths before repositioning them and falling asleep. The bell rang and Peter sleepily made his way to his next class to do the same thing in History.  
  
Peter was awake for chemistry; he always was. He was in the back of this classroom too but it wasn’t to disguise himself so he could sleep in peace. He would make tiny concoctions of webbing in the drawers of the desks to test out later. Chemistry felt like the one thing in the world that Peter was good at and being able to have the tools to make his own webbing was like a divine gift. Even though he would be wearing joggers, a hoodie, and a pair of goggles, Peter still felt pretty damn cool slinging the webs that he made himself. He even had a whole separate kind of webbing that wouldn't take 4 hours to dissolve, that was just for grabbing stuff. It has an entirely different formula and Peter created both of them. Sometimes when he would catch his breath on top of buildings that seemed like mountains, he would think about if he were to share this part of his life with someone. Ned would freak out and May would freak out harder so that was a no.  
  
He spent all of lunch copying the notes he missed and then the rest of his classes went by slowly. By the time the bell rang, Peter was just about to ready to sprint home with all his pent-up energy but instead, he got on the bus again. When he stepped off in front of his apartment building, he saw about three homeless people trying to stare into an expensive looking car with tinted windows parked on the street next to it. He gazed at the car for a moment before making his way inside. Someone either got lost or is trying out a social experiment to see how long it takes for them to get robbed. He took the elevator up and taped his feet anxiously as the ancient lift moved like molasses. He had to be at Valentino’s in a half an hour meaning that he was going to have to take his trusty, yet sticky means of transportation to get there on time. He only needed to change and leave because he could just do his homework in the back if it was slow enough.  
  
He took out his keys and opened the door, immediately going to his room, when a voice that didn’t belong to May stopped him.  
  
“Mr. Parker, correct?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar is bad but it's okay just ignore it.


End file.
